


The Visitor

by Reading_Nut_Cassirole



Series: Can I? Trilogy [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Plan, prank/trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Nut_Cassirole/pseuds/Reading_Nut_Cassirole
Summary: Dick and the team come up with a way for him to stay with Bruce, but will it work? A side story to How Could I? part of the Can I? trilogy.





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> This is actually a side story to the Can I? Trilogy.

"Recognize, Robin, B01."

Dick walked into the mountain, looked around, then walked toward the sound he heard. He saw the team, minus Kaldur, sitting in the common room watching some kind of movie. He walked up right behind Wally and just stood there watching the movie. After he figured out what it was, he had to keep himself from laughing. "High School Musical? Really? Couldn't you guys find anything better to watch?"

Wally jumped and tried to turn to look at Dick, but only managed to fall off the couch. "Rob?" he asked surprised as he stood up.

The others just turned and looked at him also surprised. "What are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"Nice to see you guys, too," Dick said sarcastically.

"She didn't mean it like that," M'gann tried to explain. "It's just, we wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I know. It's ok. I need your help."

"Dude, you know we will," Wally said.

"Yeah, what you need?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I overheard Bruce talking with Commissioner Gordon and I don't think the Child Protective Services is going to let Bruce readopt me."

"So you need us to help you convince someone?" Wally sped over to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping you guys would be able to help me with that."

Artemis stood up, walked around the couch, and pulled up the computer. "Ok, who are we targeting?"

"I don't know. I never heard a name or whether it was a guy or girl."

"Ok," Artemis replied, "then we need to figure that out."

"We could call Commissioner Gordon or the CPS and ask who it was," Dick suggested.

"Yeah, but how will we get them to tell us? I'm sure they don't just give out their names," Wally asked.

Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Well, Bruce has been working on this."

Everyone looked at the box in his hand. "What is it?" M'gann asked.

Dick put it up to his mouth. "It's a voice changer," he said in Bruce's voice.

Everyone was amazed. Artemis took it from Dick. "It's perfect. We'll make one of us sound like Commissioner Gordon and have them ask about our target." She then found the CPS internet site and dialed the number on her cell phone. "Hi, this is Commissioner Gordon," Artemis said using the box to sound like Gordon. "I was wondering if you could give me the name of the person working on Dick Grayson's case… No, I would just like the name please… Ok, thank you. Goodbye." She then hung up and typed in the name of the person on the computer.

"Shirley Sanders?" Wally asked looking at the screen.

"I'm gonna need your hacking skills, Dick," Artemis said turning to Dick.

"Well, I can't use this arm, but I can try." Dick stepped up to the halo keyboard. His one good hand flew over the keyboard and he stepped back. "You're in."

Artemis smiled. "You've got to teach me that sometime."

Dick smiled back. "Sorry, Batfamily secret."

Artemis just rolled her eyes. "Ok," she said when she found the information she was looking for, "Shirley Sanders. Age 28, divorced, lived on Wayne St. for three years, no children, worked for the CPS for two years, and has no criminal record."

"Yeah, unless you count forgetting your kid a crime," Wally said.

"Where do you see that?" Artemis asked.

"Go down a little ways to the info about her."

Artemis scanned the page until she saw it. "It's a confession about her losing her daughter. 'I made the horrible mistake of leaving my three year old daughter at a party.'"

"Why would she leave someone that young by herself?" M'gann asked.

Wally just shrugged as Artemis continued. "'When I tried to go back and find her, someone had already taken her. I haven't seen my daughter since. If I ever see her again, I hope she will forgive me, and I promise I'll never let her out of my sights again.'"

"Wait, how could she work for a place like the CPS with that kind of story? And why does she think she can get her daughter back if she won't even let Bruce get Dick back?" Wally asked.

Artemis looked at him. "Well, for one thing, this site is a confidential police site where people can give out information without worrying about business or other people seeing it," Artemis responded.

"Yeah, unless someone's able to hack it," Dick smirked.

Artemis smiled at him then looked back at Wally. "As for the second, I think that's how we're going to help Dick out."

The others looked at her a bit confused except for Dick who smiled. "So you're saying we use a little blackmail on her."

"Exactly," Artemis said as she turned back to the screen and started typing again.

"Ummm, how?" Wally asked.

"KF, think about it. You said 'why does she think she can get her daughter back if she won't even let Bruce get me back,; right?" Dick asked.

"Yeah?" he said still not following, but then it clicked. "We can use that as an excuse to let Bruce get you back."

Dick smiled. "Yeah, and I think I may know a way to make it even more convincing."

Artemis stopped typing and looked at him curious. The others also turned to him. "What did you have in mind?" M'gann asked.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three hours later, M'gann and Kid Flash dropped out of the bottom of the invisible bio ship and ran over to the side of Shirley's house then watched as the others flew away to finish their part of the mission, to find Shirley's daughter.

Once they were sure Shirley's daughter was still alive, they searched until they found a lead on where she was. M'gann and Wally's job was to convince Shirley to change her mind.

_"You ready, Megalisious?"_ Wally asked.

_"Of course."_  M'gann then used her powers to unlock the door.

Wally quietly ran into the house and located the thermometer for the heater and turned it down to about forty-five. M'gann came up behind him.  _"Phase one complete,"_ Wally said proudly.

M'gann looked at the thermometer.  _"We're not trying to freeze her to death."_

_"Yeah, but Rob said it's got to be cold for this to work."_

M'gann just nodded then closed her eyes and concentrated. She slowly morphed into an adult woman with red hair, a slender body, and when she opened her eyes, he saw blue eyes that looked just like Dick's.  _"Wow, you look just like her."_

_"That's the point,"_  M'gann said. She then turned invisible and walked into the living room.

When she got in there, she saw Shirley sleeping in a recliner in front of a lit fire place with the TV on some kind of news/business show on low volume.  _"Wally, I'll wait until the coldness wakes her up to reveal myself. Be ready for your cues."_

_"Whatever you say, beautiful,"_ he responded, flirting like always.

After a few minutes of waiting, the room finally got cold enough to wake Shirley. She kept her eyes closed, clenching them tighter actually, and rubbed her hands over her arms. She finally opened her eyes, and continued rubbing her arms. "Why is it so cold in here?" She looked around, but before she could stand up to go check the thermostat, M'gann revealed herself.

Shirley screamed and stared wide eyed at the pale figure before her. "Shirley Sanders," M'gann said.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Shirley stuttered both from fear and the temperature of the room.

"I am Mary Grayson."

"What d-do y-y-you wa-want?"

"My son, Richard Grayson."

"Th-the boy abused by m-Mr. Savage?" she asked calming down a bit, but still stuttering from the coldness.

"Yes."

"H-he'll be sent b-back to the orphanage to b-be ad-dopted again."

Mary narrowed her eyes in anger and things began to float in the air, including the chair Shirley was sitting in. Shirley curled up in the chair as much as she could, once again scared horribly. Mary then swung her arm and a gust of wind made the fire in the fireplace go out.

"Wh-what was I-I sup-pose to d-do?"

Everything sat back down on the ground, and Mary just stared at Shirley. "He has someone to take care of him already." Shirley looked at her a little confused. "Bruce Wayne!" Mary said a little loudly and angrily.

Shirley cringed back at the sound of her voice. "H-he's n-not qualified to r-raise him anymore."

Mary narrowed her eyes again and once again objects began to float off the ground, but this time the objects started going around the room slowly. "Why?" she asked getting really angry.

Shirley watched as her living room spun around her then looked back at Mary. "M-m-Mr. W-Wayne ne-neglected him b-b-by giving h-him up for n-no reason."

"And that's different from what you did how?"

Shirley's eyes went wide. "H-how d-did you kn-know about th-that?"

Mary rose up off the ground and gusts of wind made objects fly against the walls, some of them breaking, some of the them damaging the walls, causing Shirley to curl up in her chair in fear again. "I am a spirit! I have seen what you did to your only daughter, and I will not have my son end up the same way!"

Shirley immediately stood up and took a step closer to Mary. "You know where Cara is?" she asked hopeful.

Mary glared at her then flung her hand toward Shirley. A great force threw Shirley back into her chair causing the chair to tip over backwards. "How dare you approach me!"

"I-I'm sorry, b-but please," Shirley begged as she stood back up, "t-tell me wh-where she is."

"Why should you have a daughter back that you neglected when Bruce Wayne is forbidden the same request?"

Shirley looked at the small picture that she had of Cara on the wall with tears in her eyes. She then looked back at Mary. "If I p-promise to m-make it so b-Bruce can readopt him, w-will you t-tell me wh-where she is?"

"I shall, but you must also quit the CPS program."

"I p-promise."

"And if you ever come near my son again, or do anything that would separate him from Bruce, I will return and make you regret it."

"I-I'll move aw-way from Gotham and n-never ret-turn."

"I will accept that." With that Mary placed everything back where they belong and with a burst of wind disappeared. The room was suddenly becoming warmer and the fire was burning as bright as before.

Shirley stood up, looked around then looked at the clock and saw that it was three-thirty in the morning. She then looked at the picture of Cara then went to her room to change. She had a lot to do if she was going to get things done before someone tried to adopt Dick again.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

M'gann and Wally sat in the common room waiting for the others to return. It was almost six before they finally got the call from the bio ship asking them to open the hanger doors.

Wally and M'gann ran into the hanger and saw Dick, Conner, and Artemis walk off the ship.

Artemis was holding a young girl that looked about five. "So, I take it your mission was successful," M'gann said.

Dick smiled at her. "Yeah, we found her at some rundown place that abuses young kids. The police are now handling them. What about you? Did you convince her to let Bruce readopt me?"

"Well, she said she would, but if she does that's the question," Wally said.

Dick looked down not too happy about that. "But we did give her quite a fright, so maybe that will convince her," M'gann said, trying to give him hope.

Dick looked back up at her with a small smile. "I wish I could've seen the look on her face." Dick pulled his phone out and checked the time. His eyes went wide. "Crap, it's almost six."

"So," Artemis said walking up beside him.

"So, if I don't get back before Bruce gets up, which could be any time, he's gonna figure out what we did."

"But what do we do about her?" Artemis asked referring to the sleeping child in her arms.

"I'll take care of her," M'gann said. "If Shirley does like she promised, I'll take her as Mary Grayson and reunite her with her mom."

"Good. See ya, hopefully, later," Dick said then ran toward the zeta tubes.

"I just hope it worked," Wally said as he watched Dick run off.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Shirley pulled into the parking lot of the orphanage at eleven-fifteen. Her car was full of small furniture and a few suitcases and a car seat on one of the back seats. She glanced back at the car seat then up to the sky. "Mary, I hope you're watching and you keep your promise." She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and got out of the car and into the building.

When she got in the building, she saw a girl at the front desk and walked up to her. "Hello, I'm Shirley Sanders with the Child Protective Services. I need to speak to the person in charge."

"Hold on and I'll get her," the girl said then got up and walked to a closed door that had a sign that read "DIRECTOR."

"Thank you," Shirley said. She stood there and looked at some of the pictures of the kids and the families that adopted them. She then looked around nervously.

"Ms. Sanders?" Charlene asked as she came up to Shirley.

Shirley jumped and turned toward Charlene. "Yes. Dick Grayson, has he been adopted yet?"

"I got a call from Commissioner Gordon last night. He's bringing Dick back sometime this morning."

"So he's not even here yet to get adopted," Shirley said more as a statement.

"No, we don't let people adopt kids without them meeting the child first."

"Good. Dick Grayson can only be adopted by Bruce Wayne."

Charlene looked at her confused. "But I thought Mr. Wayne wasn't allowed to readopt him. I thought that's why you wanted to speak with me."

"No, he wasn't allowed to readopt him, but after going over it, we've decided to allow it this one time."

"But why Mr. Wayne?"

Shirley again looked around nervously then back at Charlene. "W-we looked at how Mr. Wayne treated Dick in the past and we can tell that Mr. Wayne… that he…" She looked down in thought then back up. "That he does qualify to take care of a child."

Charlene looked at her a bit leery, but looked toward the front door and saw Commissioner Gordon walking in pushing Dick in a wheelchair. "Oh, here they are now."

"Ms. Sanders, what are you doing here?" Gordon asked. Dick also looked confused then smiled when she looked sort of scared.

"Commissioner, I'm here to say that I've changed the minds of the CPS and we've decided that if Bruce can promise never to do this to Dick again, that he can readopt Dick." She then looked down at Dick, gulped, and smiled nervously. "We are very sorry we told Commissioner Gordon that Bruce wasn't fit to take care of you, and we hope you'll forgive us."

Dick just smiled big. "Done." He then looked up at Gordon. "Can I go back to the manor now?"

"Ok, that's all I have to say. Oh and Commissioner, don't try contacting me at the CPS building anymore because I quit this morning, but they told me I had to tell you personally." She then looked around nervously then back at Gordon. "Good bye. Tell Bruce he won't have to worry about me again." She then quickly walked, or rather ran, to the door.

Once she got outside, she quickly walked to her car, got in, and started to back up, but when she looked in her rearview mirror, she saw Mary standing there. She slammed on her breaks, threw the car in park, and quickly got out and ran to where she saw Mary.

Mary floated above the ground, a blank look on her face, watching as Shirley came around the car.

Shirley stopped a little ways away from Mary. "I kept my end of the bargain, now where's my daughter?"

Mary didn't say a word. She read Shirley's mind to find out she was telling the truth then smiled. "I know." She then pointed to a bunch of bushes.

Shirley looked over to the bushes and a tear escaped her eye. Cara was walking toward them. Shirley ran up to her daughter, fell to her knees, and pulled Cara into a tight hug.

Mary just smiled at the scene, changed back into M'gann, became invisible, and flew off. Seeing the look on Shirley's face was the best moment she had ever seen, and she could feel all the emotions that flowed off both Cara and Shirley.

Shirley stood up, her daughter's hand in her own, and turned back toward Mary. "Thank you so…" She was surprised that Mary was no longer there, but she looked up and smiled. "Thank you," she said in a whisper.

She then picked Cara up, carried her to the car, buckled her in the car seat, and got in the driver's seat and backed up.

Before she pulled out on to the road to leave Gotham and never come back, she looked in her rearview mirror and saw Gordon pushing a very happy Dick to the car. She smiled and realized that she had done the right thing by helping Dick get back to Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. Check out the last part of this trilogy in A Savage Return.


End file.
